Feelings
by Leviticus Lied
Summary: TonomorixTsukasa Tsukasa can now hear emotions. What does he hear from his Tomonori?


Don't leave…please, never go away. You are safe, away from the world, with Yi-Xin Shiba, Kaname Kusakabe, Noaya Itsuki, Mana Kirihara, and…me.

Stay here with me. Please, I want you, **need** you to stay. It has been just two years since the day I found you, bloody and torn, on that rainy street. It feels like a lifetime, though.

I worked as a math instructor, and the rest of my days were filled with the Lord and my work in his name, in the faction called WIZ-dom. Now, though, everything has changed. The mind breaker, Mana, has taken both of us, and totally perverted my faction's rules. No one should be mind breaked, to WIZ-dom's view. This feeling, though, so warm and filling, makes me feel that I need only that for sustenance, foregoing food and water.

That alone has diverted me from the one true path of God. It is…regrettable, yes, but I must serve my master. You are with me, protecting, caring for this young girl so full of love. You are the only other person to know me, really penetrate to my soul. She has powers that allow her to see me as her ally, but you, Tsukasa, see me inside and out as myself.

Thank you. If you were not here, my angel of heaven, I would surely doubt that what we are doing shall be forgiven. You have a way of calming me, giving me strength when my faith weakens. I have come to depend on your kind, gentle smile always welcoming me home. You have **become** my home. Wherever you go, I shall follow, seeing that you are safe. I would die for you to live.

What **has** gotten into me?

* * *

"Tonomori-san, hello," Tsukasa walked up to me after school was finished; "Do we have to meet Kirihara-san? Nothing's happening today, is it? Let's walk home together."

I smiled, knowing that I was home already. "Yes, Tsukasa, I would like that."

When we arrived at the house, he quickly began making dinner for us, while I began grading some papers from my work as a teacher. We both finished our tasks at the same time, just as we did every day, and began eating.

"Did you enjoy school today?" I ask. He had made grilled fish, my favorite.

He blushed a little, "I…Kusakabe-kun is a kind person."

"Oh? Did something happen?" Usually, he would say something to the effect of yes.

"I tripped, in the corridor. He caught me before I fell without saying a word. I…" he lightly fingered his wings, which had appeared as he remembered the incident, "I heard his feelings."

"I didn't know you could…" I began, but I didn't finish. I had lived with him for two years, but still knew so little about him. He could see everything of what I am, yet I had failed to reach out to him in return.

"I only noticed it recently. I'm sorry for not telling you, Tomonori-san. I heard his feelings, but they were so conflicted…I think he regrets tearing my wing."

"Maybe he thinks he is responsible for your amnesia, somehow?" He could hear feelings. My Tsukasa was an empath. Did he know my feelings? Should I talk to him about them?

"He might, yes…But, he also boils with rage that I attacked Kirihara-san's family. He is trying to sort everything out, but he still helped me. He's a **good **person." The wings had not yet faded. He looked so beautiful, yet so fragile that if I touched him he would shatter. "And…he does love Kirihara-san. He tries not to show it, but he does. I hope they will be happy…" His lovely eyes closed. "Tomonori-san…You don't hate me, do you?"

"What? Hate you? I couldn't, ever. Why would you think that?" Nothing could make me stop feeling for him as I did. His wings had gone, leaving him looking small and frail.

"I…was a warrior. I hurt people. I **killed** people! How can you not be repulsed by my dirty hands, so drenched in blood?" He started crying, and ran his room. I rushed after him, but he wouldn't let me in.

I couldn't reach him. I had failed to protect him from this sadness. I sighed, and cleared away the cold food he had prepared.

* * *

I had killed. I was dirty! Tomonori had been so kind to me, and cared for me when I didn't know myself. Now I did, though.

I was the fallen angel Israfel. I had torn off my own wing, to escape the people who had made me hurt others. I had even murdered my mind breaker's father under their spell. So, I came to Earth to be tested.

And Tomonori had found me. Rescued me. He had supported me, when I first started at my school, alone and afraid.

No, never alone. He was always with me, saving me from danger. He was only eight years older than me. I must have only been a burden to him. I had made him suffer!

'Sadness…Worry…How could I hate him?...Is he all right?...Doubt…Is this my fault?' Tomonori's thoughts and feelings were filtering into my consciousness. His fault? No, he hadn't done anything wrong! I was the dirty one…I should have been blamed.

'How could he think that I hate him? I **love** him.'

* * *

It was nine o'clock. I was sitting up in my bed, looking at the sky and praying for my Tsukasa. Usually, we would be talking together at that time of night. It made me pray for him all the more. He still hadn't come out of his room.

I turned around when I heard the floor creak outside my room. The door swung open slowly, revealing a slight boy with tears in his eyes.

"Tsukasa…" I breathed. Was he alright?

"T-Tomonori-san, you're so loud. I've been hearing you worrying all night." Oh, no, he had **heard**…?

I froze, but only for a moment. I opened my arms out to him, calling him over. He ran to me, burying his face in my shoulder. I held him close, wondering what I could say to make it better. I knew it wasn't right for me to love him as I did.

"Tonomori-san…I'm…how can you **not** hate me?" Tsukasa was crying. I laid him down on the bed, and sat down beside him, stroking his hair.

"You are…not who you were before. You are no longer an Eraser. You are just…" I leaned down, and pressed my lips on his forehead, "…my angel."

He reached up, putting his hand on my cheek. His smile was shining through the tears, making me smile as well. "Tomonori-san, how do you do that? You always say exactly what I need to hear…to make it better."

I grasped his hand, and he sat up until I could feel his breath. "Tsukasa, I…I'm not supposed to love you."

"But you do, don't you?" I saw his eyes, dark with desire. Desire…for what? Me?

"…Yes." I eventually breathed. "It can never mean anything, though. And now I've burdened you with one-sided love. I'm sorry, Tsukasa."

"No. You don't understand," he leaned forward, brushing my lips with his, "it's not one-sided."

"What?" My mind was reeling from the shock. He had just **kissed** me!

"I love you, Tonomori…"He stared into my eyes until it clicked. I couldn't love him, but I did. And he loved me back. But…my will power, which had been holding me back, snapped.

I kissed him, deeply. He wrapped his arms around my neck, pulling me down onto the bed.

* * *

(a/n I don't usually do author's notes, but okay, here's the deal; I'll probably write a lemon for this. If I get around to it. Don't hold your breath.)

* * *

I woke up, birds singing outside the window. The sun was high already. Good thing there wasn't any school that day. Something adorable moved in my arms.

Oh. Tsukasa. That's right.

I wrapped my arms tighter around him. There would be repercussions, but I was sure we could face them together.


End file.
